


The warmth of your touch

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Tony, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: The team takes care of Tony and each other
Relationships: Tony Stark/Everyone, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	The warmth of your touch

“Fuck!” Tony cries out, high-pitched and breathy. He can feel how his sweaty hair is sticking to his forehead, can feel Steve’s big hands pressing against his lower back, gently encouraging the way that Tony is rolling his hips forward. “Fuck, FUCK, Steve, please!”  
“I love seeing you this desperate,” Steve tells him, smiling sweetly up at him.  
“And I hate seeing how calm you are,” Tony says between little gasps and whimpers. Steve chuckles, which pisses Tony off even more, because he can feel how hard Steve is under him but the bastard still shows no signs of planning to speed up, or do anything besides let Tony straddle him and grind his bare cock against Steve’s clothed one. He’s about to continue bitching at Steve, but he’s thoroughly distracted by the fingers that are suddenly in his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. It feels so good that he can’t even be embarrassed by the needy little whine he lets out and the way his eyes roll back in his head. He hears Clint laugh softly from right behind him.  
“I love how easy it is to shut you up by touching your hair.”  
“Shut up,” Tony tells the archer shakily. Clint tugs lightly on his hair in retaliation, before leaning in to kiss Tony’s cheek softly.  
“You’re doing really good darling. We’ll, give you what you need, just hang on a little longer ok?” Clint says, his breath warm on Tony’s cheek. Tony nods jerkily, and Clint slaps his ass as he pulls away., probably to go make out with Thor, who’s watching and stroking his cock further down on the couch. Tony smells Natasha’s perfume a split second before she wraps her arms around the genius. She pulls him back to lean against her, and Tony lets out a small sound of loss at the loss of friction against his cock. Thankfully, Natasha almost immediately wraps her hand around him and he lets out a groan.  
“ты делаешь хороший маленький,” she tells him, smiling when his cock twitches in her hand at the praise.  
“это значит, Вы знаете, сколько у меня языкового перегиба,” Tony replies, making Natasha laugh. Her other hand (which somehow has lube, though Tony has no clue where she got it) moves so that her index finger can slip inside of him.  
“излом, который я буду кормить, пока он не умрет от ожирения,” Bucky says, followed by a grunt as he plops down next to Steve and grins cheekily up at Tony, who lets out a breathless laugh. Steve turns his head to kiss Bucky, and Tony is grateful for his front-row view as Bucky finally, finally tugs Steve’s sweatpants down and pulls out his boyfriends cock. Steve sighs and lets his head drop to Bucky’s shoulder. Natasha has two fingers buried inside him now, taking her time prepping him. Tony rocks back and forth between her grip around his cock and her fingers in his ass.  
“You’re doing so good, look so beautiful like this,” Natasha murmurs, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot right behind his ear. Tony closes his eyes, letting the praise wash over him. He can feel himself starting to float, and Natasha smiles when she sees how Tony’s eyes are hazy, his jaw slack. Tony’s in a whole other world so he jerks when a hand grips his chin. Bruce is right there, smiling that soft smile that only really comes out around the team, the smile that makes Tony want to give him the whole world.  
“Hey sweetheart,” he says, and a shiver goes through Tony. “Can I have a kiss?” Tony lets out a garbled affirmative, and Bruce leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. After a moment, Bruce pulls back just a little. “Doing so well for us sweet boy.” As he says it, the scientist cups a hand on Tony’s cheek and Tony feels the exact moment that his brain turns completely off and all he can do is take what his friends give him. Bruce pulls away and Tony groans desperately because now he can see Steve and Bucky again. Steve is staring at him, his gaze hungry and completely overwhelming. Bucky is leaned against the captain, mouthing at his jaw and whispering something that Tony can’t hear. His metal hand is wrapped loosely around Steve’s cock, and Tony’s eyes are drawn to the way that Steve is thrusting up into his boyfriends grip. Tony hears a desperate whimper and realizes belatedly that it came from him.  
“He’s ready boys,” Natasha says. The spy presses one more kiss to the back of Tony’s neck before removing her fingers and gently tipping the genius forward into Steve’s waiting arms. Steve moves him easily so he’s lying on his back with Steve above him, smiling brightly down at him.  
“You want it baby?” Tony lets out a whine that he would be embarrassed of if he wasn’t totally in the zone right now. “Yeah you do,” Steve tells him, his voice a whisper. Tony feels Steve’s cock press against his entrance and he inhales sharply. “Fuck Tony you’re so good. We love you so much baby.” Tony is slightly startled when he feels Bucky wrap his flesh hand around his cock, and he realizes that the soldier is lying next to him, and Tony is so, so glad that he got such a big couch for the common floor. Steve keeps up a steady stream of praise and reassurance as he pushes into Tony. Once he bottoms out he take a moment to breath, his face buried in Tony’s neck. Slowly, he start to move his hips, and Bucky is quick to sync the movement of his hand with Steve’s thrusts. Tony’s having trouble focusing, his world narrowing to the sensation of Steve’s cock filling him again and again. That combined with Bucky’s warm hand on him has Tony feeling like he’s on fire. He can’t see it from where he’s lying under Steve, but he knows that his friends are watching them, watching him. His eyes flutter shut as his mind unhelpfully supplies various memories, of Thor’s face when he comes, of the sounds Natasha makes when Bruce fucks her, of how Clint’s tongue feels when it swirls around the head of Tony’s cock. Bucky noses at his jaw, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth.  
“You’re ours honey,” Bucky growls in Tony’s ear. “All ours.” Tony lets out a sob, his eyes filling with tears and he’s too far under to feel even a little ashamed. Steve is pressing little kisses all over his face, catching his tears before they can get far.  
“Fuck, Thor!” It’s barely a whimper, coming from down the couch, but Tony can tell that it was Bruce that said it, a fact that makes Tony’s head spin because Bruce and Thor always look so pretty together.  
“I’m close baby,” Steve tells him, his thrusts speeding up. Bucky’s hand is moving faster too and Tony cries out when his thumb brushes over the head of Tony’s cock on the upstroke.  
“You both look so gorgeous like this. Come for me, both of you.” Tony and Steve immediately obey Bucky’s command. Steve buries himself as deep inside Tony as he can as the genius wails and spills into Bucky’s hand. For a long moment afterwards, Tony just breathes and basks in the warmth of the moment. He can hear Bucky jerking himself off beside him, as well as noises of pleasure coming from Clint and Natasha across the room. With a grunt, Bucky comes on Tony’s thigh, and Tony opens his eyes just in time to see the messy kiss that Steve and Bucky are sharing above him. He lets out a groan that causes Steve and Bucky to break their kiss, look at him, and smile.  
“We’re taking him tonight,” Bucky tells the room. There’s no argument from the other avengers who are sprawled in various cuddle piles over the couches.  
“Goodnight everybody,” Steve says, as he scoops Tony up and carries him towards the elevator. Tony hums and snuggles into Steve’s chest. He can hear the couple talking quietly but he’s too tired and fucked out to pay any attention. He zones back in when Steve deposits him on their bed. Bucky leans back against the headboard and moves Tony so that the inventor is sitting between Bucky’s legs, Tony’s back pressed against his chest. Bucky gets him to drink water, then starts feeding him blueberries and little pieces of chocolate with his flesh hand, while his metal hand pets his hair. After a few minutes, Tony sits up, feeling more aware. Steve is cleaning him up with a wet washcloth.  
“Did I do ok?” Tony asks sleepily.  
“You did amazing doll,” Bucky tells him. He maneuvers Tony so that he’s between the two soldiers. Bucky has a protective metal arm around his middle and Steve is pressed against his front.  
“Fuck Yeah, Tony sandwich,” Tony says, his voice still slurred, and Steve and Bucky both laugh quietly.  
This is Tony’s favorite part. He loves being friends, lovers, and roommates with his teammates. Even more than he loves all of that, he loves falling asleep in the arms of a different avenger each night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know Russian so I’m sure the grammar is awful because I literally just put it through google translate. The conversation is supposed to say  
> Nat: “You’re doing good little one.”  
> Tony: “that’s mean, you know how much of a language kink I have.”  
> Bucky: “a kink that I intend to feed until it dies of obesity.”


End file.
